1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a socket for an electric part including a contacting and releasing movable plate, in which the generation of static electricity caused by lateral movement of the movable plate is effectively limited.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, as countermeasure means against static electricity in a socket for an electric part such as IC, etc., employment of a conductive resin for the socket body, means for irradiating ions to the socket body, etc. were practiced.
However, these conventional countermeasure means were unsuccessful, because the conductive resin had a problem that electric leakage occurs due to irregularity of insulation resistance values and the ion irradiation had a problem that a large scale equipment for irradiating ions was required.
Particularly, in a socket for an electric part of the type in which a contacting and releasing movable plate is slid on the upper surface of a socket body, generation of static electricity caused by sliding movement of the movable plate is significant and an effective countermeasure against static electricity is required.
The present invention has been accomplished in order to overcome the above problems.